More than Friends
by ES8345
Summary: One day, Alvin realizes that he has feelings for a certain someone. Too bad she's dating his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own AATC. If I did, they would still be making the cartoon.

**

* * *

Chapter 1**

Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, and Theodore were walking into the front lobby of their school at the end of the school week. The group stopped as all of the other students rushed to exit the building.

"So," said Alvin, who had his arm draped around Brittany's shoulders, "What are everybody's plans for tonight."

"Simon and I are headed to the library to get started on our history project," said Jeanette while Simon had his arms wrapped around her neck.

"Seriously," said Brittany, "You two are the only people I know who would waste a perfectly good Friday night at a library."

Jeanette lowered her head, slightly embarrassed. Simon noticed this, "You see Brit, by going to the library and doing our projects early, we'll have plenty of free time to do whatever we want on the weekend before it's due, while you and Alvin are hurrying to scrape together a third rate project for Monday morning."

"Hey now," said Alvin, "No need to get defensive bro. Also, I'll have you know, Brit and I got a B on our last project, so it will hardly be third rate."

"Whatever you say Alvin," said Simon. He was about to continue, when he was cut off by someone shouting, "Brittany."

The group turned to see a group of girls.

"Are you ready to go," said one of the girls.

"Of course," said Brit.

"Go where," said Alvin.

"I'm going with them to the mall," Brittany responded while gesturing to the group of girls. The girls were all members of the competition cheerleading squad, which Brittany was captain of.

"I thought we were hanging out tonight," said Alvin.

"We will," she said, "later."

"Fine," said Alvin. He leaned in to give her a kiss, but she turned quickly to join her 'friends,' causing her ponytail to slap him in the face.

After Brittany left the building, Simon snickered, "What the matter Alvin, trouble in paradise?"

"It's nothing," said Alvin sternly. He quickly changed the subject, "So Theo, do have to work tonight?"

Theodore nodded, "Yeah, four to closing. I'd better get going before I'm late." He quickly rushed out the door.

"So Alvin," said Simon, "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I was going to spend it with Brittany," he said, "but that's not going to happen, so I think I'm gonna head to the soccer field and practice my trick shots for the game next week, since there're no teams scheduled to practice today."

"We'll see ya later then," said Simon. "Bye Alvin," said Jeanette. They turned and left the building.

Alvin looked around and saw that the lobby was empty, "I wonder were Ellie is." He shrugged, "Oh well, to the locker room."

He went to the locker room and changed into his workout clothes before heading out to the school soccer field.

* * *

It was a sunny spring day, not too hot, but enough to make you sweat. A cool breeze flowed through the air. "Oh yeah," said Alvin, "perfect day."

As he walked onto the field, the soccer team captain realized that he was not the only one who had the idea of extra practice. There on the field in a pair of athletic shorts and a green tank top, was the captain of the girls' soccer team, Eleanor, dribbling a soccer ball as though she was dodging imaginary opponents. Alvin sat his duffle bag on the ground as he watched her as she moved; taking notice of the way the sweat on her brow caused her face to glisten in the sunlight, or how it caused her shirt to cling to her body, revealing every one of her voluptuous curves. 'Whoa,' he thought to himself, 'Did I really think that?'

Eleanor stopped for a moment and kicked the ball towards the goal. As it hit the net, she threw her arms up and said, "Goal! And the crowd goes wild." Alvin took that as the moment to break her daydream with a light applause.

Eleanor jump when she heard the clapping. She quickly turned to face Alvin, "Damn it Alvin; don't do that. Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What are you doing here?"

"Same as you," he said, "Extra practice before the game."

"Oh," she said, "I thought you had plans with Brittany."

Alvin began kicking the ball into the air with his feet, knees, and head, "I did, but she decided to spend the afternoon with her phony friends instead." Like he did with Simon earlier, he quickly changed the subject, "What about you? I thought you had to work."

"Teddy didn't tell you," she said surprised.

He stared blankly at her.

"I guess not," she said, "I got fired."

"What," he said jokingly, "How?"

"For dumping a plate of chicken fettuccine on a customer's head," she said coolly.

"Why," he said, while holding in his laughter.

"The asshole was harassing me," she said, "When I walked up to ask what he and his wife wanted to drink, he slapped my ass when I turned away. After I brought them their drinks and took their orders, he pinched my ass. Finally, when I brought them their food, after setting his wife's down and turning to get his, he copped a feel, so, being fed up, I dumped his food on him. Needless to say, he was upset, so my manager fired me on the spot after I refused to apologize. "

"Nice," he said, still bouncing the ball a final time, before kicking it straight into the goal.

The two chipmunks practiced for about an hour or so, before deciding to call it a day.

"Would you like a ride home," asked Alvin.

"Why not," she responded.

They headed to the school parking lot and got into Alvin's red Camaro.

* * *

Please write a review. It would make me very happy.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all of the positive feedback.

This one's kind of short, but it's more of a transition than a chapter. Chapter 3 will be longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own AATC.

**

* * *

Chapter 2**

Alvin sat there on his bed, mentally beating himself up.

"How could I be so damn stupid," he said.

"I don't know," said a voice from his doorway, "but I hope you figure it out soon."

Alvin turned his head and saw his bespectacled brother, another reminder of what he currently considers a huge mistake.

"We need to talk," said Simon.

"There's really nothing to talk about," said Alvin, "I'm a dumbass."

"I agree," said Simon, earning a glare from his older brother, "But there's plenty to talk about. Like when and how you're going to tell Theodore."

Alvin visibly cringed.

"He's going to find out eventually," said Simon, "and in case you haven't noticed, our baby brother has grown up. If he finds out from someone else, he'll kick your ass."

It was true; Theodore's teen years had been good to him. Most of his baby fat had turned into muscle. How strong is he, you ask? Let's just say that he doesn't need Alvin to protect him from bullies anymore.

"How would he find out," asked Alvin, "The only ones who know about it are me, you, Ellie, and Jeanette."

"You really think Eleanor's gonna keep this a secret from him," said Simon, "For God's sake Alvin, she's his girlfriend. Eventually her guilt will become unbearable, and she **will** tell him."

"I know," Alvin said quietly.

"What about Brittany," asked Simon as he pulled out Alvin's desk chair and sat down.

Again, Alvin cringed.

"She'll get really pissed," said Alvin, "Probably call me a few choice words, and I'll probably get slapped a few times. Truthfully, I'm more worried about what she'll do to Ellie."

Simon let out a deep sigh before turning to Alvin, "I still don't get how this happened. Explain it to me."

Alvin nodded, "After school, I went to go practice some trick shots. When I got to the field, Ellie was there practicing too. After an hour or so I gave her a ride home…"

* * *

Meanwhile at the Miller residence, Ellie was laying on her bed softly crying. There was a light knock on her door, followed by Jeanette's voice, "Ellie, can I come in?"

Ellie didn't answer. The door slowly opened and Jeanette peered around the corner. She walked into her sister's room, and sat beside her on the bed. Ellie slowly sat up and wiped her tears from her eyes, and Jeanette put her arm around her shoulders, slowly drawing her into a hug.

"Everything's going to be alright," Jeanette softly whispered, while Ellie sat in silence.

After a few minutes, Ellie finally spoke, "Jean, you think I'm slut don't you?"

Jeanette instantly jumped back in shock, "What! No, of course not. What happened isn't your fault. If anyone's at fault, it's Alvin."

"No," said Ellie, "I'm just as much to blame as he is."

A few seconds passed.

"Are you okay," asked Jeanette.

Ellie nodded, "I'm just worried about what's going to happen now."

"You mean with Brittany and Theodore's reactions," said Jeanette.

"I can handle Brittany," she said, "I've been putting up with her crap all my life."

Jeanette nodded knowingly.

"I'm just worried about what will happen with Teddy," she said.

"Theodore loves you," said Jeanette, "You know that. He's not going to hold this against you. If anything, he'll blame Alvin."

"I know," said Ellie, "that's kind of what I'm afraid of. When Teddy finds out, he's gonna kill Alvin."

Jeanette slowly wrapped Ellie in another hug, "What happened exactly?"

"After soccer practice," Ellie started, "Alvin gave me a ride home…"

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chapter three. As promised, it is longer than chapter 2 was.

In response to that anonymous review I got about the characters cussing: In this story, the chipmunks and chipettes are juniors in high school, thus like every high school student, they cuss as though it is normal.

Disclaimer: I don't own AATC.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

_Three Hours Before the Previous Chapter_

The red Camaro pulled up in front of the Miller house.

"Thanks for the ride Alvin," Ellie said before reaching into her bag.

She searched around for a minute before saying, "Shit!"

"What's wrong," asked Alvin.

"I left my keys in my locker at school," she said, "and no one else is home yet."

"You can come back to my place," said Alvin, "No one's there either."

"You sure Dave won't mind," she asked.

"Like I said before," he said, "Nobody's home. Dave and Theodore are at work, and Simon is with Jeanette."

"Okay," she said, "Thanks."

Alvin shifted into gear, "No problem."

Soon they arrived at the Seville household. Alvin pulled the car into the driveway. They both walked to the door which Alvin unlocked, and they went inside.

Ellie dropped her bag at the door and they both walked up to Alvin's room. Alvin threw his bag down, grabbed his TV remote, and turned on the TV, before sitting on the edge of his bed. Ellie stayed standing.

"You can sit down if you want," said Alvin.

"But I'm all sweaty from practice," she said.

"The bathroom is down the hall if you want to take a shower," said Alvin.

Ellie's eyes widened.

"Even if I could take a shower," she said, "I don't have any clean clothes to change into."

Alvin got up, walked to his dresser, and pulled out a red t-shirt and a pair of athletic shorts, and he tossed them to her.

"You can borrow those," he said while turning back to his show.

Ellie stared at him, thinking, "Okay, but if you come anywhere near that bathroom while I'm in there, I'll kick your ass. Then I'll tell Teddy that you peeked in at me, and he'll kick your ass."

Alvin chuckled, "You have nothing to worry about."

Eleanor eyed him suspiciously before leaving the room and heading down the hall.

Alvin watched her leave the room before turning back to the TV, but his mind wasn't on the show.

'What was that earlier,' he thought to himself, 'I can't believe I didn't notice how hot Ellie is until now. Wait, no, I can't think that. She's dating my brother, and I'm dating her sister. But damn, she's got a nice ass. Damn it, stop thinking that.'

Just then, he heard the shower down the hall turn on.

'And now she's naked in my house,' he thought, 'I bet she looks even better without clothes on. STOP! No. She's dating Theodore, and I'm dating Brittany. I have no right to be thinking about her like that. She's just a friend, she's just a friend, she's just a friend. Maybe she could be more. NO! Damn it! STOP THINKING THAT!'

Alvin was so caught up in his internal monologue that he didn't hear the shower shut off, but he did hear Eleanor call his name.

He looked up and out the hallway.

"Alvin," she shouted, "Can you bring me a towel, I forgot I didn't have one."

Alvin exhaled a breath that he didn't know he was holding before grabbing a towel and walking down the hall. He knocked on the bathroom door.

"I'll open the door," she said, "But you better be looking the other way."

"Okay," he said as he held his hand out and turned his head.

He heard the door open slightly; he felt the towel leave his hand, and heard the door quickly shut.

He turned around and headed back to his room, the thoughts returning to his head, 'Eleanor was completely naked on the other side of that door. Damn. NO!'

After Alvin got to his room, he fell face-first onto his bed and groaned. He was still lying that way when Ellie walked into the room.

"Alvin," she said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he said as he rolled over, which turned out to be a mistake.

Ellie was standing in front of him, wearing his t-shirt, which was a size too big for her, and his shorts. Her hair, which was usually in a ponytail, was hanging straight down. And the coup de grâce, it was obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Are you sure your okay," she asked, "You look a little flushed."

Alvin shook his head, "I'm fine. I think I'm just tired from practice. I'm gonna get a shower."

He handed her the TV remote, "Make yourself at home."

He grabbed a pair of boxers and some shorts and walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Eleanor sat on Alvin's bed and changed the channel, but like her red clad best friend, her mind was wandering, 'I wonder what's wrong with Alvin. He's acting really weird.'

After about ten minutes, Alvin came back in the room. At first, Eleanor didn't really notice him, but she made the mistake of turning her head. Alvin stood in front of her, shirtless, wearing only a pair of shorts.

'My God,' she thought, 'I knew Alvin was athletic, but he's ripped. I've always wondered what Brittany saw in him, now I know.'

Instantly her face turned bright red, which didn't go unnoticed by Alvin. He smirked.

"See something you like," he said, causing her blush to deepen.

'I think I'll have a little fun,' Alvin thought to himself.

He slowly walked over to his bed, where Ellie was sitting. She backed up slightly. He slowly crawled onto the bed, and over her, holding himself up.

"Alvin," she said worriedly, "What are you doing?"

He got closer to her, leaning down to whisper into her ear, "I just wanted to see your reaction."

He jumped up, laughing. She also sat up, but she wasn't exactly happy.

"You are such an ass," she said.

"Sorry," he said, "So, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," she said, "You want to just sit and talk?"

"Why not," he said, "There's nothing on TV, and I have the feeling that if I ask if you want to play some soccer, you'll probably hit me."

She smiled, "You'd be right. One thing though, if we're gonna talk, do you mind putting on a shirt? It's kind of distracting."

Alvin rolled his eyes before walking over to his dresser and pulling out a shirt.

"Happy now," he asked.

"Thank you," she said.

"So, what did you want to talk about," he asked.

Eleanor bit her lip, trying to decide the best way to proceed, "I noticed that you've been acting weird today. It started when I asked you about your plans with Brittany. Is everything okay?"

Alvin let out a deep sigh before answering, "It's complicated."

"Elaborate please," she said, "It's not like we have anything better to do."

"Fine," he said, "but if you repeat this to anyone, or start laughing at me, this conversation ends."

"Alvin," she said, "You're my best friend. What could you possibly say that cause me to laugh at you?"

"I don't think I love Brittany anymore," he said, "It feels like all of the emotion I put out there, she just casts aside. Between seasons, it's amazing, but as soon as cheerleading started up, it feels like I was put on the back burner. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I'm tired of unrequited love."

Across from him, Ellie was trying her hardest to keep a straight face, but it was a losing battle. Eventually, it came out, and she started laughing like crazy.

"Wow," he said, "I pour my heart out, and you laugh. Thanks."

Eleanor slowly calmed herself down, "I'm sorry, but you just sounded so out of character right there."

"The 'player with an oversized ego' persona is how I keep my rep up at school," he explained.

She looked at him like he had two heads, "You're serious right now, aren't you?"

He nodded before looking at the floor, "I thought that Brittany and I were made for each other, but I'm just not sure anymore."

Alvin glanced back up at Ellie, "Theo's lucky he has you."

When she heard him say that, Ellie bit her bottom lip, an action that didn't go unnoticed by Alvin.

"What," he asked.

A tear formed in the corner of her eye. He instantly jumped up, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"No," she said as she wiped her tears, "I think I'm losing Theodore."

Alvin sat back down, "What do you mean?"

"I told you I got fired," she said.

Alvin nodded.

"Theodore was there that night," she explained, "When it happened, he didn't say a word. He had our boss wrapped around his little finger since he was made head chef. One word from him and I'd still have a job. He just stood there, and the look in his eyes, it was like I was a disappointment to him. After that was when he started working crazy hours. I never see him anymore. At school he barely speaks to me. On his one day off every week, Sunday, he never wants to do anything. He says it's because he's too tired, but… I just don't know anymore."

By now, she was openly crying, burying her face into her hands, and Alvin wasn't sure what to do. If it would have been Brittany, he would embrace her and whisper that everything would be alright, but this was Eleanor, his brother's girlfriend, his best friend-who-is-a-girl.

'Damn it,' he thought, 'what should I do?'

Then he decided. He reached out and pulled her into a strong embrace, which shocked Eleanor. Her eyes shot open, but she felt safe in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his upper body as she returned the hug. When they finally pulled apart, they looked at each other awkwardly. Alvin leaned closer to her, and their lips met.

Ellie pushed him away and slapped him, "What the hell are you doing?"

Alvin rubbed his now stinging cheek, "Good question…"

Before he finished his thought though, Eleanor grabbed his shirt and pulled him into another kiss. Alvin, though a little shocked, wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. The kiss was interrupted however, by someone clearing their throat.

Alvin and Ellie immediately pulled apart and looked towards the doorway. There, standing in the hall way was a pissed off looking Simon, and a shocked yet angry looking Jeanette.

"What the hell is going on," asked Simon.

"Hey Simon," said Alvin awkwardly.

"C'mon Eleanor," said Jeanette, "We're going home now."

Ellie nodded quickly, tears once again threatening to run down her face, before walking out of Alvin's room.

"I'll bring your clothes back over tomorrow," she said to Alvin before walking down the hall.

Jeanette shot a disappointed glare at Alvin before turning to follow.

"We're gonna talk about this when I get back," said Simon before following the girls to see them off.

Alvin sat on his bed and hung his head in shame.

* * *

Please write a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own AATC

**

* * *

Chapter 4**

"And then we got back here," said Eleanor, finishing her story.

"You did what," came a shriek from the doorway.

Ellie and Jeanette didn't have to turn around to know it was Brittany. She stormed into the room, walked right up to Ellie and slapped her.

"Brittany…," started Jeanette, but Brittany interrupted her, "No. You don't get to lecture me. You didn't come home to find out that your **little sister**, whom you practically raised, turned into a little **slut** who goes behind your back and makes out with your boyfriend."

Despite what Eleanor said earlier about being able to handle Brittany's insults, the eldest chipette's words hurt.

"What's the matter," asked Brittany, "nothing to say in your defense?"

Eleanor stared her sister directly in the eyes, "What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry; like you would actually forgive me? Or that I regret it? Well, I don't."

Brittany slapped her again before storming out of the room.

Eleanor brought her hand up to touch her now stinging cheek, as her tears began to fall.

"Ellie…," began Jeanette, but was interrupted, "Don't. She's right; Brittany's right."

"No," said Jeanette as she wrapped her little sister in a hug, "She's just angry right now. She didn't mean everything she said."

The sisters sat there in silence, which Ellie broke after a few seconds, "I think I want to be alone right now."

Jeanette nodded before getting up and leaving.

Once Jeanette was in her own bedroom, she pulled out her cell phone and called Simon.

"_What's up babe," _Simon answered.

"Brittany found out," explained Jeanette.

The audible 'slap' of Simon's palm connecting with his forehead carried through the phone, _"So that means that most likely, my house is about to become a war zone."_

"You could probably say that," said Jeanette.

"_How did Brittany handle it on your end,"_ he asked.

"As expected," said Jeanette, "She was angry."

Just then, a pounding was heard in the background.

"_That's probably her at the door,"_ said Simon, _"Should I let her in or let Alvin get it himself?"_

"You probably should," said Jeanette, "That way, she doesn't kill Alvin out in the open, but rather in the secrecy of your house."

"_I'll talk to you later then,"_ said Simon, _"I love you babe."_

"I love you too," said Jeanette before hanging up the phone.

_

* * *

_

Simon walked out of his room to find Alvin standing at the top of the stairs, looking down at the front door.

"That's Brittany isn't it," he asked.

"Do you want me to tell her you're not home," asked Simon.

Alvin sighed, "No, I might as well get this over with now."

"Wait in your room then," said Simon, "I'll send her up."

Alvin nodded before walking into his room.

Simon sighed before heading down the stairs to answer the door.

* * *

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Brittany confronts Alvin. Get ready for the fireworks.

Disclaimer: I don't own AATC

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Hi Brittany," said Simon after opening the front door.

"Where is he," she said through gritted teeth.

Simon sighed, "He's upstairs."

She moved to come inside, but Simon blocked her way with his arm.

"Wait…," he said.

"Don't you dare try to stop me Simon," she interrupted threateningly, "That rat deserves what's coming to him."

"I'm not going to stop you," he said, "but violence solves nothing. Instead of going up there and tear him a new one, try talking. Maybe you'll be able to figure out why it happened the way it did."

She glared at him for a few seconds before sighing, "Fine, but if he starts anything, I will finish it."

Simon nodded before putting his arm down and letting her through.

* * *

Alvin was sitting in his room waiting for the inevitable, when there was a knock on the door. He got up, walked over, and opened it.

"Hey Britt…," he started, eyes downcast to the floor. He was cut off by a sharp slap to the cheek. He looked up and into her eyes, where he saw an obvious mixture of pain and anger.

"I deserved that," he said. She slapped him again.

"That too," he said.

"This isn't a joke Alvin," she said.

He sighed, and continued seriously, "I know."

"How could you," she said, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Britt, I…," he said, "I don't know."

"What the hell do you mean you don't know," she shouted, her anger finally breaking through.

Alvin cringed at the outburst, "It… it just happened."

"No," she said, "Things like that don't 'just happen.' There's a reason, so what is it?"

"One minute we were talking," he said, "She started crying, and I hugged her. Then it… just happened."

"What were you two talking about that made Ellie cry," she said, her protective older sister instincts kicking in.

Alvin's brain ceased functioning. He wasn't expecting that question.

"She was telling me that she's afraid that she and Theo are going to break up," he said.

"How did you get on that topic," she asked suspiciously.

Alvin mentally cringed, as she asked the question that he hoped she wouldn't ask. He decided to be honest with her.

"The conversation started when she asked me about you and me," he said.

Brittany's eyes widened, "What? What did you say?"

Alvin averted his eyes again, "I told her that I don't know anymore."

Tears started forming in Brittany's eyes, "What do you mean?"

Alvin mentally cursed at himself, "I mean… It seems like we never do anything together anymore. You're always with your 'friends' and never with me. I guess I just… I'm just afraid that I'm not in love with you anymore."

"You don't love me anymore," she said as her tears finally flooded down her face.

"I didn't say that," he said, "Of course I still love you. I'll always love you. It's just that I'm not **in **love with you. You'll always be my first kiss, and the first girl I've ever dated. I'm just not sure about the long term anymore. Next year we'll be seniors. After that, we'll get thrown out into the real world. What we have, is probably just our hormones on overdrive."

Brittany wiped her tears, "You're wrong, Alvin. I love you. I want to be with you."

Alvin looked down, "What was the score of my last soccer game?"

"What," she said off guard, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You weren't there," he said.

"What are you talking about," she said, "Of course I was there. I met you afterwards and we came back here and…"

"You didn't get there until the last two minutes," he said, "I saw you walk up to the bleachers."

She cast her eyes to the floor, "Okay, what place did the squad finish in our last competition?"

With barely a pause Alvin answered, "Second. You were two points shy of the lead."

Brittany nodded before breaking down.

"You understand what I'm saying now," he asked.

She nodded sobbingly. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and allowed her to cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry Brittany," he said, "I still want to count you as one of my best friends, but…"

He could feel her nod against his chest.

She sniffled and pulled away before wiping the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry too. You're right. If I really loved you, I would have been there for you like you were for me."

Alvin didn't respond, causing Brittany to look at the floor again.

The two of them stood there in silence, but it never got awkward.

Alvin stepped forward, gently wrapped his arms around her again, and kissed her forehead, "You should probably head home. It's getting dark out."

After he let her go, she turned around and faced his door, "Goodbye Alvin."

"Bye Brit," he said as she walked out the door.

* * *

Please review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own AATC

**

* * *

Chapter 6**

Alvin lay on his bed with his legs hanging over the edge, when there was a knock at his door.

"You can come in Simon," he shouted.

Simon opened the door and walked into the room. Alvin sat up.

"Well," said Simon, "You're still breathing, you're not unconscious, and I don't see any blood anywhere. I'm assuming that you and Brittany talked things out."

Alvin nodded but remained silent.

Simon noticed his brother's uneasiness, "You want to talk about it?"

Alvin slowly shook his head.

"Okay," said Simon, turning around, "I'll be in my room if you change your mind. Also, Dave is home. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

"Thanks Si," said Alvin as he lay back down.

Simon sighed as he left the room.

* * *

At the Miller residence…

Eleanor was lying on her bed, staring at the wall, when there was a knock at her door.

"I told you that I want to be left alone Jeanette," she said.

The door slowly opened and Brittany peeked her head in before calmly saying, "It's me."

Ellie sat up and quietly said, "Come in."

Brittany walked over and sat beside her little sister. Eleanor had her face buried in her hands as more tears ran down her cheeks. Brittany pulled her sister into a hug, which startled her. Ellie pulled away and looked into Brittany's eyes but didn't see any anger, only compassion and a hint of sadness.

"You're not mad," Ellie asked.

Brittany shook her head.

"Why," she asked.

"I talked things over with Alvin," Brittany explained, "and we made the mutual decision to end our relationship."

Ellie's eyes got wide as a new batch of tears threatened to spill out, "It's all my fault. Since I was such a damn slut I caused you and Alvin to break up. I'm so sorry, Brittany. I'd understand if you hated me."

Brittany pulled her into another hug, "I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You're my little sister. And I never, ever want to hear you call yourself a slut ever again. When I said it earlier I was angry. I didn't mean it. As for breaking up with Alvin, there were other more prominent reasons."

There was another light knock on the door. The oldest and youngest looked over to see the middle sister standing at the doorway.

"I know you said you wanted to be alone…," started Jeanette.

Brittany cut her off, "Get in here."

Jeanette smiled sadly before walking over to join the other two.

"You didn't hurt Alvin too bad did you," asked Jeanette.

"I think I slapped him twice," said Brittany with a small smile, which changed into a frown, "but then we broke up."

Jeanette's eyes widened.

"Before you ask," said Brittany, "As I told Ellie, it was a mutual decision. We decided that we will remain friends."

"That's good I guess," said Jean.

Brittany nodded before turning to face Eleanor, "I also have a question for you."

"What," asked Ellie.

"Why didn't you tell us that you and Theodore were having problems," she asked.

"Alvin told you," said Ellie shocked.

"He told me that the reason he hugged you was because you were crying," Brittany said, "What happened?"

Ellie lowered her head before telling her sisters what she told Alvin earlier as tears once again threatened to spill.

Brittany and Jeanette both put their arms around her.

"That jerk," said Brittany, "Next time I see Theodore, I'm giving him a piece of my mind."

"No," said Eleanor quickly, "Just let me handle it."

"Ellie," said Jeanette, "You know that we're here for you if you ever need our help or just someone to listen to your problems."

She nodded.

"And if Theodore finds out about what happened today," said Brittany, "We'll be here you then too."

Ellie hugged them both, "Thanks girls."

Brittany glanced over at the nightstand where the clock read 10:00.

"It's getting late," said Brittany before turning to Ellie, "and you have a soccer game tomorrow. With everything that happened today, you should probably get to sleep."

Eleanor looked at her questioningly, "You actually remembered that I have a soccer game tomorrow?"

Brittany nodded, "Yep, and I'll be there to cheer you on."

"But you've never gone to any of my games before," said Ellie.

Brittany put her hand on Ellie's shoulder, "I guess that talking to Alvin made me think about what my priorities are. If you win tomorrow's game, you go to championships, right?"

Ellie nodded.

"Then it should be a big deal for me too," said Brittany, "Besides, you haven't missed any of my cheer performances, so I need to return the favor and be there to support you."

Ellie wrapped her sister in a hug, "Thanks Brittany."

Jeanette sat there smiling and watched her sisters hug each other for the first time in a long time.

Brittany and Ellie looked over at her and held out their arms as an invitation. Jeanette quickly added herself to the hug.

Unknown to them, Miss Miller was standing outside the door smiling as she watched them. All she knew was that earlier, Jeanette and Eleanor came home, and Ellie was crying. After Brittany got home, she heard Brittany screaming before storming out the door. Finally she saw Brittany come home with a sober look on her face before going up to Ellie's room. By the scene in front of her, Miss Miller assumed that whatever they were fighting about had been rectified.

* * *

Please review

Happy Halloween everybody.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not AATC. I also do not claim to know anything about soccer. Everything in this chapter about soccer was written after doing minimal research.

**

* * *

Chapter 7**

Alvin walked out of the locker room. The girls' soccer game was set to start in about ten minutes. He knew that they would be on the field warming up. As he approached the field, the soccer coach walked over to him.

"You're late Seville," she said.

"No I'm not," he said, "the game hasn't started yet."

"When you became manager for this team," she said, "I expected you to take the job a little more seriously."

"C'mon coach," he said, "When have you ever known me to be serious?"

The coach chuckled, "You got a point there."

She turned to the team, "Alright girls, huddle up."

All of the girls on the field ran over. When Ellie got there, her eyes immediately locked with Alvin's.

"Miller," shouted the coach, breaking the link.

"Yes ma'am," said Ellie.

"I'm changing your position," she said, "Instead of sweeper, you're playing attacker."

"Are you sure," Ellie said, "I haven't really practiced too many offensive moves."

"You'll be fine," said Alvin, "Use some of those moves I showed you yesterday."

Ellie turned to Alvin and glared at him, "That's easy for you to say. You're a freaking soccer prodigy."

"Stop feeding his ego," said the coach, "It's big enough. Besides, I have full faith in you. There's a reason you're captain."

Ellie nodded.

"I don't need to remind you that if we win this match, we go to championships," said the coach.

"Yeah," said Alvin smirking, "so no pressure."

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"Okay girls," said the coach, "Go out there and show them what we're made of."

Ellie turned to the rest of our team, "Everyone ready?"

The girls all cheered.

"Then let's go out there and kick some ass," she said.

The coach cleared her throat and narrowed her eyes.

"Good luck," said Alvin.

The girls walked out onto the field and took their positions while Alvin and the coach walked back over behind the fence.

* * *

Up in the bleachers, Simon, Jeanette and Brittany were waiting for the game to start.

"How long do these games normally take," said Brittany.

"Regulation is ninety minutes," said Simon, "though it usually takes longer."

"Quiet you two," said Jeanette, "it's starting."

The referee blew the whistle and the players began.

* * *

At the half, there was still no score, and Ellie was getting tired. After the fifteen minute break, the game resumed. For what felt like the millionth time, Ellie had control of the ball, only to have it snatched by a defender, who kicked it across the field. Like what happed every other play thus far, the opposing attacker that received the ball, lost it to one of the defenders on Ellie's team.

She kicked it across the field, and Ellie ran into position. The ball was coming in a little high, and Ellie remembered a trick shot that Alvin taught her. She turned and faced the ball that was heading towards her. She brought her knee up and hit it straight up into the air. As it was coming back down, she spun in a way that her foot made contact, sending the ball right past the goalkeeper's head. She threw her hands up in celebration as the crowd erupted at the first point scored.

"Way to go Ellie," shouted Alvin.

The ball was set again before play resumed. Again Ellie took control of the ball before racing towards the goal. One of the opposing defenders ran forward to block her, and attempted to slide in and kick the ball away. Unfortunately, she came in to high. Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, coach, and the rest of the crowd watched in horror as the defender's foot came into contact with Ellie's knee.

Alvin was over the fence before the ref blew the whistle, and Ellie screamed in pain. Alvin rushed over to her, as did the athletic trainers. All Alvin could hear was Ellie's scream as they reached her.

In the bleachers, Brittany, Jeanette and Simon jumped up and ran to the field. They were cut off by an assistant referee.

"Hold it," he said, "you can't enter the field."

"Like hell I can't," shouted Brittany, "That's my little sister out there screaming in pain. I'm going to her, and I'd like to see you try and stop me."

Brittany moved to pass him, but he cut her off, "You're not allowed on the field."

"Sir," said Simon, "Can't you make an exception? They're worried about their sister."

"No one's allowed on the field during the game except players, refs, and athletic trainers," he responded matter-of-factly.

Unknown to him though, Simon's question was merely a distraction for Brittany and Jeanette to get past him. The two Chipettes ran across the field to where Alvin and the ATs just moved a still screaming Eleanor to a gurney. Alvin motioned for them to follow them to the sidelines. When they got there, the coach was waiting.

"The ambulance is on its way," she said, "Who's riding with her?"

Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette all said, "Me," at the same time.

"No," said Brittany to Alvin, "she's our sister, and we'll ride with her. Besides you have your own game in a few minutes."

"She's right Alvin," said Simon, who just walked up.

The coach just nodded.

"That's not important," he said, "What's important is getting Ellie to the hospital."

"Which will still happen whether or not you ride with her," said Simon.

"Alvin," said a strained voice behind them. They turned to the source, which was Eleanor.

"You've got to stay and win your game," she said through gasps.

"But Ellie…," he started, but she interrupted him, "No buts Alvin. I've watched your team; it falls apart when you're not there. So get out there and kick ass like you always do, and I swear that if you lose, I'll kick your ass."

Alvin stared at her wide-eyed, as did everyone else, before looking at the ground, "Fine."

Just then the ambulance arrived. The paramedics loaded Ellie in, and Brit and Jean followed.

He turned to Simon, "Go with them. As soon as you find out anything, call me."

Simon nodded before following.

Alvin watched as the ambulance rolled away.

* * *

Please review.

No flames about my soccer knowledge (or lack of) please.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own AATC

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Alvin walked into the ER waiting to find Brittany, Jeanette, Simon, and Miss Miller.

He walked over to them.

"Have you heard anything yet," he asked hopefully.

"Did I call you," asked Simon.

Alvin shook his head.

"Then we didn't hear anything," he said.

"You've seen soccer injuries before," said Brittany, "What do you think happened?"

"From what it looked like, she dislocated her kneecap," he said, "but I doubt that, because that's easy to fix rather quickly. Hell I could do that."

"What about the worst case," said Miss Miller.

"Her kneecap was definitely dislocated," he said after sighing, "If the athletic trainers would have been sure that that was all, they would have reset it themselves. Aside from that, she could have damaged her ACL or broken a bone. It's not uncommon."

The mood in the room got more somber.

"So," said Brittany trying to lighten the mood, "How did the games go after we left?"

"The girls managed to score two more points," he said, "Their final score was three to 1. My team won six to two."

"I guess that means that both teams are going to the championships," said Simon.

"I'm sure Ellie will be glad to hear that," said Jeanette.

Alvin nodded.

Just then, the ER doctor came out, "Excuse me, Miss Miller?"

Miss Miller jumped up, "Yes doctor? How's my daughter?"

The doctor glanced at the chipmunks, "Can we talk in private?"

"Anything you have to say to me," said Miss Miller, "You can say in front of them."

The doctor nodded and motioned for them to follow, "This way."

He turned and led them back the hallway. He led them to the room that Ellie was in. She was lying there peacefully asleep.

"She's a worst case scenario," he said.

"Oh no," said Alvin.

The doctor nodded, "Her patella was dislocated, but we were able to move it back into position. Along with the dislocation, she has a broken tibia, and her patella is also fractured laterally. Plus, her ACL is torn. We have to do some surgery to repair the ACL, and the patella. Afterwards she'll be in a cast for a few weeks for the tibia, followed by about two months of physical therapy. All in all, she should be able to make a full recovery. We gave her some morphine for the pain. You can go in with her for now; I'll send a nurse in to discuss options for the surgery."

The five of them walked into the room. Miss Miller, Brittany, and Jeanette sat in the chairs provided, and Alvin and Simon stayed standing.

"Poor Ellie," said Simon, "It's never going to be the same now."

Jeanette and Miss Miller nodded as Alvin watched the sleeping Chipette .

"What do you mean," said Brittany, "The doctor said she should make a full recovery."

Simon opened his mouth to respond, but Alvin beat him to the punch, "It means she's never gonna play soccer again. Even if she recovers full use of her knee, it will never be strong enough again for her to play. It's a career ender."

Alvin walked over to the side of the bed before facing Simon, "Did you call Theodore?"

Simon nodded, "I left a message on his voicemail. He probably has his phone turned off since he works until seven tonight."

Alvin nodded before turning towards the door, "I'm going out to the lobby. I told coach that I'd call her and let her know what happened."

Miss Miller nodded.

Alvin walked out the door and to the lobby, before pulling out his cell phone and dialing Theodore's number. It went straight to voicemail.

"Teddy," he said, "It's Alvin. I just called to let you know that Ellie had an accident during her soccer game. It's not good. By the time you get this message, visiting hours will probably be over, but I just thought you should know."

Alvin hung up. He then called the coach.

"_What's the word Seville_," she said as she answered.

"Not good," Alvin responded. He explained what the doctor said.

"_Damn_," said the coach, "_That's… How's she doing?_"

"I haven't talked to her yet," he said, "They put her on morphine, and she's been out ever since."

"_Well_," said the coach, "_I'll let you get back to her. I'll talk to you Monday._"

"See ya coach," said Alvin as he hung up the phone.

Alvin turned around to see Simon walking towards him.

"She's awake," he said.

Alvin nodded before following his brother back to the room. When they got there, they found Ellie glaring indignantly at her sisters as they averted their faces. Miss Miller just sat there with her eyes closed in thought.

"What's going on," asked Simon.

"They won't tell me what my injuries are," said Ellie.

"Oh," said Simon in understanding.

Alvin sighed before walking over to her, "I'll tell you."

He turned to the others, "Can you guys give us a minute?"

Simon, Jeanette and Miss Miller nodded.

"I'm going to go talk to the nurse about getting some food brought in," said Miss Miller before walking out.

"Why should we leave," said Brittany.

Alvin walked over to her and whispered, "Because what I'm about to tell her may destroy her. She may lash out, and it's probably a good idea to not be here when that happens."

Brittany glared at him before whispering back, "If you try anything. I'll hurt you. Understand."

Alvin nodded, "I've learned my lesson."

Brittany walked over to join Simon and Jeanette as they left the room.

Eleanor watched the entire exchange with a confused look on her face.

"Why did you send them out," asked Ellie.

Alvin sighed before walking over to her, "How are you feeling?"

"Don't beat around the bush Alvin," she said, "What the hell happened to me?"

"It's not good," he said while averting his eyes.

"Wha… What do you mean," she said slightly scared.

"You tore your ACL, dislocated and fractured your kneecap, and broke your leg," he said.

Her eyes widened as tears formed, "No."

"You know what that means right," he asked as he looked her in the eyes, betraying the tears forming in his own eyes.

She nodded, "I'm not going to be able to play soccer anymore, am I?"

He shook his head, "Probably not."

Her tears finally fell as she wiped her eyes. Alvin walked over and pulled her into a strong hug, and allowed her to cry into his chest. Neither of them said anything. After a few minutes, Ellie pulled back, and they looked into each others' eyes. Ellie leaned forward and pulled Alvin into a passion filled kiss. Alvin's eyes widened for a second, but gradually he relaxed into it.

* * *

Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own AATC.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Out in the hallway, Brittany was watching into the room through the window as Alvin and Ellie shared a passionate kiss.

She gasped, "Did he just…?"

"Actually," said Simon, "It looked like she initiated it."

"Well, he's not trying to stop her, is he," asked Brittany, "I'm going in there to give him a piece of my mind."

She started towards the door, only to be stopped by Jeanette.

"Brittany," she said, "Calm down. This is a hospital, and they're obviously having a moment in there. Just let them go this once."

"Hell no," she said as she balled up her fists, "I told him that if he tried anything, I'd hurt him. He's doing something… I'm gonna hurt him."

"I don't like it either," said Simon, "but Jeanette's right; this is a hospital not the Octagon. You can't just go in there and beat him to a bloody pulp."

"Yeah," she said defiantly while walking towards the door, "Watch me."

Simon and Jeanette both got in front of her and tried to hold her back.

* * *

Alvin and Ellie pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"I shouldn't have done that," she said.

"Probably not, since you're still dating my brother" he said, "Either way, I shouldn't have kissed back. Brittany is probably going to come in and kill me now."

He turned and looked out of the window into the hallway, and sure enough he saw Brittany with her hands clenched into fists and Simon and Jeanette desperately trying to hold her back. It almost looked comical. Alvin sighed before motioning for them to come in.

The door opened and Brittany stomped over, but before she said anything, Eleanor spoke, "Brittany, don't. He didn't kiss me, I kissed him."

"Yeah," she said, "But it didn't look like he was trying to stop it either."

"Look," said Simon, turning to his brother and Eleanor, "Frankly I don't care if you two think that you have feelings for each other, but it doesn't matter. Ellie, you're still in a relationship with Theodore, and Alvin, let me reiterate the fact that **she's dating Theodore**; you know, our little brother, who's not so little anymore and has the ability to kick your ass."

Alvin and Ellie both dropped their gaze to the ground.

Simon sighed, and Jeanette spoke, "If you two do have feelings for each other, you should at least tell Theodore. It's not fair to him if you go behind his back, even if he deserves it."

"Why would Teddy deserve that," said Simon sharply, catching Jeanette off guard.

"Because he's a jackass," said Brittany, "If Alvin would have done to me, what Theo did to Ellie, while we were still dating, I would've kicked his ass to the curb."

"Am I missing something," said Simon, confused.

"Obviously," said Brittany matter-of-factly before explaining, "Your 'little brother' stood by and did nothing when Ellie got fired."

"Ellie got fired," said Simon shocked, "Why?"

"For getting even with a patron who was sexually harassing her," said Alvin indifferently.

"I dumped a plate of pasta on his head," she said.

"And Teddy didn't do anything," said Simon somewhat shocked, "That doesn't sound like him. Still, you shouldn't be having a relationship behind his back."

Alvin glanced at Ellie, and she met his gaze. Alvin turned back to their siblings, "Neither one of us said anything about a relationship beyond being friends."

"Last time I checked, Alvin," said Brittany, "Friends don't make out."

"Last night we were both in an overly emotional state," said Ellie.

"I'm not talking about last night," Brittany snapped, "I'm talking about five minutes ago."

"Same thing," said Ellie, "Alvin just told me that I'll probably never play soccer again."

"And I offered her a shoulder to cry on," said Alvin.

"And I got caught up in the moment," said Ellie.

Brittany and Simon both opened their mouths and where about to go off on a tangent, but Jeanette spoke before they had the chance.

"It's obvious that you two have feelings beyond friendship, so you have some choices to make, and whatever you two decide, we're still your family, and we'll love you no matter what," she said before raising her voice slightly, "And it's pointless for Brittany and Simon to stand here and chastise you for having feelings that you don't understand."

She turned and glared at Simon and Brittany, who both shifted their gazes.

She continued after turning back to Alvin and Ellie, "It would also be pointless to tell you what you should do, since ultimately it's your decision, but I think you need to discuss how you really feel with each other. Then if you decide to pursue a relationship, fine, we'll stand by you, as long you tell Theodore because, like I said before, doing this behind his back is unfair to him."

The room was filled with a piercing silence, which was broken when the door opened and Miss Miller stepped in.

"C'mon kids, the nurses said that visiting hours are over," she said as she grabbed her purse from the chair where she left it earlier. She walked over and pulled Ellie into a hug and kissed her cheek, "We'll see you tomorrow sweetie."

"Bye Miss Miller," she said.

Miss Miller turned and walked out the door.

"See ya Ellie," said Brittany as she turned sharply and followed.

Jeanette walked over and hugged her little sister, "I'll see you tomorrow El."

"Bye Jeanette," Ellie responded as Jeanette walked out the door.

"Bye Ellie," Simon said as he turned, "Let's go Alvin. I need you to give me a ride home."

Alvin tossed him the keys, "Go wait by my car; I'll catch up in a minute."

Simon scowled and shook his head before leaving the room.

"They're right you know," said Ellie, "We do need to talk."

Alvin nodded, "I'll be here first thing tomorrow when visiting hours start. We can talk then."

She nodded. He reached over and pushed a few stray strands of hair behind her ear before they both leaned forward for another kiss. After a few seconds, they pulled apart and Alvin turned towards the door.

"Good night Ellie," he said, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Alvin," she said.

* * *

Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I still don't own AATC

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

When Alvin and Simon arrived home, they found Dave sitting in the living room reading a newspaper.

"Where have you two been," he asked sternly, while glancing over the top of the paper.

"At the hospital," said Simon.

Dave put the paper, shocked, "What happened?"

"Ellie got hurt during the game," said Alvin. He quickly filled Dave in on the day's events.

"How's she handling it," Dave asked.

"As can be expected," said Simon.

Dave nodded, "Did one of you call Theodore?"

"We both did," said Alvin, "I think his phone was turned off 'cause it went straight to voicemail. Is he home yet?"

"Yeah," said Dave, "He's upstairs."

Alvin nodded, "We'll go tell him."

* * *

Alvin and Simon walked up the stairs.

"Are you going to tell him," asked Simon, "Or should I?"

"I'll do it," said Alvin.

"Are you going to tell him everything," asked Simon who now glared at his brother.

Alvin sighed, "I want to talk to Ellie first, which I'll do tomorrow. Then I'll come up with a plan on how to tell him."

Simon sighed, "Fine. If you need me, I'll be in my room."

* * *

Alvin approached Theodore's door and took a deep breath before knocking.

Theo answered with, "It's open."

Alvin pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Hey Alvin," said Theo upon seeing his oldest brother, "What's up?"

"Not much," said Alvin, "I've just go to tell you…"

Theo cut him off, "I heard on the radio that you and Ellie won your games. I was wondering where you and Simon were. I was going to suggest that the girls and us should go out and celebrate that you guys are going to the championships."

"Did you hear anything else about the games," asked Alvin, "Eleanor's in particular?"

Theodore shook his head, "No; what happened?"

"The reason me and Si weren't here when you got home," explained Alvin, "was because we spent the afternoon at the hospital."

"Why," said Theo, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," said Alvin, "Ellie's not."

Theodore's eyes widened in shock, "What? How?"

"A defender went for the ball when Ellie had it," said Alvin, "She came in high and her foot collided with Ellie's knee. She dislocated and fractured her kneecap, tore her ACL, and broke her leg. She'll probably never play soccer again."

"Why didn't you call me," said Theodore.

"We did," said Alvin, "Me and Simon both. It went straight to voicemail, so we assumed that your phone was off."

Theo pulled out his phone and flipped it open; sure enough, it was turned off.

"Oops," said Theo, "So she's still in the hospital."

Alvin nodded, "I'm going in to see her first thing tomorrow morning. I'm the one who broke the news to her, but she reacted way too calmly. I think she went into shock. I'm afraid that the full weight of the situation will hit her in the morning, so I want to be there as her best friend and fellow soccer player, to support her."

"I'll come along then," said Theo.

'Damn it,' thought Alvin, 'There goes my chance to talk to her about what we'll do next.'

"Great," said Alvin, "I'm sure that having you there will make her feel better. Well, I'm tired; I'm heading back to my room now. G'night Teddy."

"Good night Alvin," he responded.

* * *

Instead of going to his room, Alvin instead went to Simon's.

"So," said Simon, "How much did you tell him?"

"Just about Ellie's injuries," Alvin responded.

Simon sighed, "I've said this before, but I hate the fact that you're lying to him. When he finds out the truth, there will be hell to pay."

"I know," said Alvin, "I may already be paying it. He told me that he wants to go along with me to see her tomorrow."

"How is that a bad thing," Simon asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to talk to Ellie about our problem when part of that problem is present in the room?"

"I cannot believe that you just referred to our little brother as a problem," said Simon.

"I said, 'part of the problem,'" Alvin defended, "and he himself is not the problem; the problem is that they're still dating."

Simon rolled his eyes, "Then what, pray tell, is the other 'part of the problem?'"

"Me, obviously," said Alvin, "or more specifically, my developing feelings for my best friend. Neither of those parts is a problem by themselves, but when you put them together, it sucks."

Simon just stared at his older brother, "You've really been giving this some thought, haven't you?"

Alvin nodded, "Since yesterday."

"When you kissed her?"

Alvin shook his head, "Before that. I know I said that that first kiss was a meaningless spur of the moment kind of thing, and I really believed that, but after replaying it in my head, I realized that Britt was right; things like that don't just happen. There was an underlying reason."

Simon waited for Alvin to continue, but when he didn't, Simon said, "And that is…?"

Alvin smirked, "…something I have to discuss with Ellie."

Simon glared at Alvin before turning to face away from him to think. After a few moments, he turned back around.

"Okay," said Simon, "This goes against my better judgment, but I realize that the sooner you talk to Ellie, the sooner we can put this mess behind us, so I'll try to convince Theodore to hold off on visiting Ellie until after noon."

Alvin wrapped Simon in a hug, which caught the bespectacled chipmunk off guard, and said, "Thanks Si."

After Alvin released him and turned to leave, Simon said confusedly, "No problem."

* * *

Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everybody, it's been a while since uploaded anything, but now I'm home for the summer, and I hope to update most of my stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own AATC or any related characters.

**Chapter 11**

When Alvin woke up on Sunday morning, he could smell the breakfast that Theodore was preparing. He glanced at his clock and saw that it was 7:15. He got up, got dressed, and went down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. When he walked into the room, he saw Theodore mixing what looked like cookie dough.

"What are you doing, Teddy," he asked his littlest brother.

"I decided to make Ellie a batch of cookies for when I go to see her," Theo explained, "They won't be ready in time for me to go with you, so I'll go in a little later."

Alvin glanced over at Simon, thinking that this was Simon's plan to keep Theo home while he went to talk to Ellie. Simon, however, showed his ignorance when he responded with a shrug. Dave, who was at sitting across the table from Simon reading his paper, saw their nonverbal exchange before letting his mind drift back to the previous night.

* * *

_Flashback_

Dave walked up the stairs to go and get ready for bed when he saw Alvin walk into Simon's room. He walked over to Simon's door and was about to knock when he heard Alvin say, "How the hell am I supposed to talk to Ellie about our problem when part of that problem is present in the room?"

Dave listened to Simon's response to learn that Alvin was talking about Theodore.

'I should leave them to their conversation,' he thought, 'but if there's a problem between Alvin and Theodore, I should at least know what it is, so when something happens, I'll know.'

Using that justification, Dave continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. When it ended, Dave quickly rushed over to the stairs to make it seem like he was just coming up, as Alvin was opening Simon's door to come out.

"Oh, hey Dave," said Alvin, "I just had to talk to Simon about something. Good night."

"Good night Alvin," said Dave as the chipmunk when into his own room.

Dave leaned against the wall as he tried to piece together what he heard.

'Alvin kissed Eleanor behind Theodore's back,' Dave thought, 'despite the fact that I think that they're all too young to be in relationships, but why would either of them do that? Something must have happened between Teddy and Ellie. Oh well, I guess it's better if I just leave it to them to sort it out, but if Simon suggests that Theodore doesn't go see Ellie in the morning, he'll probably guess that Alvin put him up to it. I guess I'll help them out this once even though I won't be telling Theodore the truth.'

Dave walked to Theodore's room and knocked on the door, which was responded to with a muffled, "Come in."

Dave walked into his youngest son's room, "Hey Theo. I assume Alvin told you about Ellie."

Theodore nodded, "Yeah, I'm going with Alvin tomorrow morning to see her. Alvin said that she was acting weird when he told her about her injuries, so he wants to talk to her in case she breaks down."

Dave nodded, "Maybe you should wait to visit her until after Alvin makes sure she's okay."

"What do you mean," asked Theo.

"She may be more willing to talk to Alvin than she is to you," Dave explained, "Since Alvin's a fellow soccer player and only a friend, as opposed to a you being her boyfriend, she may open up to him more than you because she doesn't have the same emotional attachment to him as she has to you."

Theodore thought over what Dave said and nodded, "I guess you're right. I think I will wait for Alvin to talk to her first. That way, I'll have time to make some of those cookies that Ellie likes. I guess I should tell Alvin."

"I think he went to bed already," said Dave, "You can tell him in the morning."

Theo nodded, "Okay. Goodnight Dave."

"Goodnight Teddy," Dave said before walking out of the room.

_End flashback._

* * *

"Well," said Alvin, "I guess I'm gonna go then."

Theo turned and faced his brother, "Can you give me a call after you're done talking to her?"

Alvin nodded before turning back to Simon, who once again shrugged. He walked into their house's foyer, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around and saw Dave standing there.

"What's up Dave," said Alvin.

"I'm the one that convinced Theo to no go with you," said Dave, causing Alvin's eyes to widen, "I'm not going to get any more involved in this, so you'd better figure this out soon and stop lying to Theodore. Remember, you three and the girls are going on tour this summer, and I don't want any drama."

Alvin nodded solemnly. Dave turned and walked back into the dining room.

* * *

Please review


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**I do not own AATC or any related characters from the movies or cartoons. I only own a few minor OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Alvin walked into Ellie's room to find the cute chipette gazing longingly out the window. He followed her gaze and found that it was set on a community park, and in particular, the park's soccer field. He frowned as he walked over to her bedside.

"Good morning Ellie," he said, causing her to jump, startled.

"Damn it Alvin," she said, "Don't do that."

"Sorry," he said with his signature mischievous smirk, "How are you feeling?"

Her frown returned, "How do you think I feel? I can't move my leg yet, my soccer career is over, and I'm developing unexplained feelings for my best friend while still dating his brother. Did I miss anything?"

Though it was short lived, Alvin felt a sliver of happiness when Eleanor mentioned him. It was, however, quickly replaced by guilt and anxiety.

"You know we need to talk about that last one, right," he said.

She nodded solemnly.

"We need to figure out exactly what we're going to do," he said, "for our sakes and for Theodore's."

Again she nodded.

"Let's start there," he said, "What feelings do you have for Theo? Do you still love him?"

Eleanor let out a deep sigh, "I don't know."

"Do you love me," he asked.

"I don't know that either," she said.

"You're going to have to choose," he said.

"I know," she said solemnly, "and I have an idea, but it's not fair to you."

Alvin nodded, "You want to patch things up with Theodore."

"I do have feelings for you," she said, "but I loved Theo first."

Alvin sighed, "That's it then. You chose Theodore, and if something happens, I'm your rebound."

"Don't say it like that," she said, "You still mean more to me than just a potential rebound; I don't want to lose my best friend."

"Look," he said, "If you think that being with Theodore will make you happy, then I want you to be with Theodore. All I really want is for you to be happy, and I'll always be here for you if you need me."

"What about you then," she asked, "What do you feel?"

"It doesn't really matter, does it," he said, "You made your choice."

"Of course it matters," she said, "Like I said, you're my best friend."

"If I tell you, that may change," he said, "or at least, it would get really awkward."

Her eyes widened slightly, but she didn't say anything.

"At this point, I'll just ignore how I feel and go on like nothing has changed," he said as he pulled out his cell phone.

"What are you doing," she asked.

"Texting Teddy," he responded, "I told him I would when I was done talking to you."

"Did you tell him," she said.

He shook his head, "I don't think we should. As long as we go on as though nothing happened, it shouldn't matter if he knows. It's up to you though. If you want to tell him, go ahead."

Alvin's text tone went off, "He's on his way. I guess I'll go then."

"Alvin, wait," she said as he reached for the door.

He turned his head back to look at her.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He shook his head, "Don't be. I came here fully prepared for this. I knew you would choose to stay with him, so don't worry about it. I'll see you later."

With that he left the room, leaving Ellie with a tear running down her cheek.

After leaving the hospital, Alvin headed to a local gym that he was a member of. After signing in, he changed and headed to the weight room where there was a heavy bag. He proceeded to unleash all of his frustration and angst on the bag. He was so lost in his emotions that he didn't notice someone walk into the room behind him.

"What did the bag do to you," said Brittany as she walked up behind him.

He turned around and faced her, "What do you want?"

"I was on my way to my Pilates class when I saw you tearing this bag a new one," she said, "I take it that your talk with Ellie didn't go well."

Alvin turned and delivered a hard punch to the center of the bag, "She chose Theodore."

Brittany nodded, "Sorry to hear that. My class will be over in a half an hour if you want to join me for lunch."

"No thanks," he said, "I need to get home. I have some homework I need to finish for tomorrow."

"Okay," she said, "See you tomorrow then."

"You to," he said before unleashing another barrage at the heavy bag.

Brittany sighed as she turned to walk to her class.

* * *

Please review.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AATC or any associated characters.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

As Alvin sat in his Algebra class, his mind wasn't on the subject at hand. He was gazing out the window, just staring into the sky. He let out a sigh as reality crashed down on him through his teacher's voice.

"…ster Seville," his teacher called, "Earth to Mr. Seville."

Alvin jerked his attention back to the class, "What?"

"I'm aware that this material isn't as exciting as your daydream, but seeing as how I've called your name five times to give the answer to the equation on the board, I would appreciate your answer," he said.

"Oh," Alvin responded before scrawling in his notebook, "X = 23."

"About time," his teacher said before going off about something math related.

Alvin sighed again before staring back out the window. This time his musings weren't interrupted until the bell rang.

As Alvin gathered his books, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Brittany standing there with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay," she asked, "You seem a lot more out of it than usual."

He sighed again before answering, "Brittany, you've known me longer than anyone other than Dave and my brothers. Of course I'm not okay."

He moved to leave the room, but she stopped him, "You can talk to me, you know. I'm not as self-absorbed as some people think I am, and I can be a fairly good listener sometimes."

"I thought I was prepared for it," he said, "I told myself that she would choose Theodore, and that I would be okay with that. However, I'm finding that it isn't that easy."

"You love her don't you," she said with a hint of sadness.

He nodded slowly, "As much as I loved you when we first started dating."

"Did you tell her," she asked.

"No," he said as he left the room and began walking to his locker.

She shook her head and followed, "Well why the hell not?"

"Because I wanted her to choose me based on her own feelings, and not mine," he said as he opened his locker and put his stuff inside.

Brittany put her stuff in her locker which was right next to his as she tilted her head in confusion, "What?"

"I know how Ellie thinks," he said as they began walking towards the cafeteria for lunch, "If I would have told her how I felt, she would have either chosen me or she would feel extremely guilty for not choosing me. She needed to make that choice herself, without my influence, and she did."

"That's not really fair to her though, is it," Brittany said, "You wanted her to make a decision without knowing all of the variables, as Simon or Jeanette would say."

Alvin cocked an eyebrow in response.

"What," she said upon seeing his expression.

He shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe you're right. Either way, it's too late now. She's already made her decision."

"Which means you're going to mope around, depressed for the next few days," she said before a smirk appeared on her lips, "Unless I find a way to distract you."

"Yeah," he said with a laugh, "And how do you propose to do that?"

She leaned close to his ear and whispered in a sultry voice, "Maybe we could go to our old usual spot during lunch and reenact some good times."

Upon hearing her voice and suggestion, Alvin instantly felt his pants tighten.

However with every ounce of resolve he had, he whispered back, "In case you forgot, we're not dating anymore."

"But no one else knows that," she said, "so the two of us could easily be absent from our circle of friends during lunch without any of them caring, and just because we're not dating doesn't mean that we can't have some fun. I believe term is 'friends-with-benefits.'"

Alvin stopped walking and looked at her skeptically.

"What," she said.

"Really," he said incredulously, as he began walking again, "You're really suggesting that?"

"Is it really that hard to believe," she asked as she followed, "We were dating for four years, during the last two of which we've been sexually active. Now I assume that you haven't had sex in in at least two months, since I haven't had sex in two months, and despite your reputation, I know that you were faithful to me. You know, except for making out with my sister."

He turned and glared at her, "Your point?"

"My point," she said, "is that I'm pretty sure you're pent up, because I'm pent up, since this is the longest that the two of us have gone without having sex since we started having sex, and we can easily relieve some of that sexual frustration by doing what we have done countless times before."

Alvin continued to glare at her because he couldn't find a flaw in her logic, and Brittany was smiling because she knew it. Alvin broke his glare and shoved his hands in his pockets, "God damn it. We need to swing by the nurse's office to grab a condom."

Brittany silently cheered as she linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. The two of them shifted course and began heading towards the nurse's office.

As they approached the nurse's office, Brittany stayed around the corner while Alvin peeked in the window to check to see if the coast was clear. He didn't see anyone so he quickly shot his hand into the large jar full of free condoms that sat on the counter and grabbed a few. As he turned to walk away, he heard someone clear their throat. Alvin froze in his tracks and slowly turned around to face the source.

"Can I help you with something Mr. Seville," the nurse asked.

"Nope," Alvin said with every ounce of sarcasm that would be expected from him, "Just doing what I can to combat the rising teen pregnancy rates. Besides, do you really want a bunch of tiny versions of me running around?"

The nurse just shook her head, "Go."

Alvin smiled as he strode around the corner. As he joined up with Brittany, they began walking towards the boy's locker room.

When the two of them reached the locker room, Alvin slowly opened the door and stuck his head in to make sure it was empty. He motioned her to follow him in. They quickly made their way to the shower area, which was behind a wall. Lining the shower area were benches.

No sooner did Alvin sit down, that Brittany sat on his lap and straddled his waist, wrapping her legs around him. She immediately threw her arms around his neck and claimed his lips. While Alvin still wasn't completely on board with the idea, he did nothing to discourage her. After a few minutes of allowing her tongue to enter his mouth however, he gave up and let his basic instincts take over. He grasped the zipper to the light jacket she was wearing and quickly pulled it down. Brittany smiled behind the kiss as she allowed him to rip the layer off of her. Next he grabbed the hem of her pink spaghetti strap blouse and pulled it over her head before tossing it to the ground also.

He put his hands on her shoulders and pushed back slightly, causing their kiss to break. Brittany was about to protest when Alvin began to ravishingly attack her neck and nape with his mouth while one hand gripped her breast fiercely through her bra. She let out a gasp as the raw sensation of pain and pleasure shot through her. His other hand which was rested on her thigh, slowly made its way up towards her lady parts. As this was occurring, Brittany's hands were busy trying to undo his button and zipper. Just as she got his button undone, there was the recognizable screech of the door opening. The two of them froze, but only for a moment as they grabbed their discarded clothing and quickly dressed.

Alvin cautiously peeked around the corner. He couldn't see anyone so he grabbed Brittany's hand and pulled her into the nearby bathroom stall. As soon as they were in, they began to hear voices.

"I told you that there's no one in here during lunch," a male voice said.

"I guess you were right," said the girl that was accompanying him, "which means we can have some fun undisturbed."

The next sounds were easily identified by Alvin and Brittany as kissing.

"I'm so glad my brother told me this," the male said.

"That voice sounds familiar," Alvin whispered, causing Brittany to nod in agreement.

"Yeah," the female said between kisses, "When you see Alvin tonight, you're going to have to thank him."

At that moment, Alvin and Brittany's eyes shot open and they turned to stare at each other in shock.

"You know I can't do that," the male said, "What we're doing here has to be kept secret. Technically I'm still dating Eleanor."

The familiar voice belonged to non-other than Theodore.

"I don't get why you don't just break up with that bitch," the girl said, which caused Brittany to ball her fist in anger.

"You know why Angel," Theo said, "You heard what happened to her on Saturday. She's already an emotional wreck since she can't play soccer anymore. If I break up with her, I don't know what she'd do. I talked to her yesterday and she gave me this contrived bullshit about how much she loved me and how lucky she was to have me."

"If the bitch loves you so much," Angel said, "why was I your first, and not her? She should learn how to take care of her man better."

With that sound of kissing escalated to moaning.

Needless to say, with that progression of events, Brittany was getting pissed, and Alvin wasn't too far behind her, but Alvin kept his cool since it was his brother. He noticed that Brittany was moving to open the stall door. He quickly grabbed her hand to stop her, but the action caused her to jerk away from him and bang into the wall.

Theo and Angel immediately stopped.

"What the hell was that," Angel said.

"I think there's someone in here," Theo said, "Let's go."

The two of them ran out the door.

Brittany turned to Alvin with a scowl, "Why the hell did you stop me?"

"Why do you think," he said, "That was my brother out there."

"No shit," Brittany said, "And he's cheating on my sister with that slut, Angelia. Doesn't that piss you off?"

"Of course it does," he said pointedly, "I case you forgot in the last twenty minutes, I love your sister, and she chose him over me, so yeah, I'm pissed."

"Good," she said, "So why the hell did you stop me from giving him a piece of my mind?"

"Because he's going to have that conversation with me," he said definitively.

Brittany looked taken aback, "What? You mean you're going tell him that about you and Ellie?"

"Maybe," he said unconvincingly, "I'm definitely going to tear him a new one about what I just witnessed."

"Isn't that a little hypocritical though," she said, "Lecturing him about cheating while you yourself cheated with his girlfriend."

"That's beside the point," Alvin said, "I don't know yet. I'll see where the conversation leads."

She stared at him expectantly. He just sighed and shook his head, "Let's get out of here; lunch is almost over."

* * *

**A/N: **This is a preemptive counter to the flames that I'm sure are coming. "Theodore's OOC. He's supposed to be the sweet one." That would be true if this story took place canonically. However, it does not. This is my reinterpretation of the AATC and far from canon. That means that for the purpose of this story, Theodore needs to be depicted as a douche nugget. If you want to see Theodore depicted as a somewhat badass werewolf/sweet and caring younger brother/friend, read my other fanfic, Loss of Innocence (which is also rated M, so fair warning). For those of you who didn't care that Theodore was OOC, and actually spent the time to read my preemptive rant, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took far longer for me to write than it should have. Stay awesome everybody!

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Based on the few reviews that I got on the last chapter, no one seemed to care that Theodore was a little OOC, which makes me happy, because maybe that means that no one will care that Simon may come off as a little OOC towards the end. (You'll see what I mean.)

Anyway, I wrote this over the course of the last five days, so after many revisions, I think I finally have it ironed out pretty well. That being said, the idea juices are still flowing in my brain, so I might get the next chapter written and posted fairly soon. Which brings us to the...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own AATC or any related characters.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"So I noticed that you and Brittany weren't at lunch today," Simon said as he stood outside of Alvin's bedroom door. His red clad brother was sitting at his desk working on some homework.

"Don't worry about it," Alvin responded nonchalantly.

"But I thought that the two of you broke up," Simon said.

"We did," Alvin said blandly.

"So where were you two during lunch," Simon asked.

Alvin sighed before turning to face his brother, "Since I know you're not going to leave this alone, I may as well tell you. Shut the door."

Simon did as instructed and entered the room.

"We were in the boy's locker room," he explained.

"Really Alvin," Simon said, "What, you got rejected by Eleanor, so you decided to hook up with Brittany for old time's sake?"

"It wasn't like that," Alvin said, "Besides, that's not all that happened in the locker room. I need to have a conversation with our younger brother."

"Why," Simon said, "What happened?"

"While Brittany and I were in there… doing stuff, Theodore came in with Angelia D'Ambrosio with the same plan that we had," Alvin explained.

"Wait a minute," Simon said, "You're telling me that Theodore is cheating on Eleanor with his boss's daughter."

Alvin gave a definitive nod.

"You do realize that giving Theodore a lecture about cheating is fairly hypocritical…," Simon began.

"I'm aware," Alvin said, "Brittany gave me the same speech when I told her I would handle it."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but Brittany is right," Simon said, "What are you going to say to him?"

"I'm going to tell him that he's an idiot," Alvin said.

"Are you going to tell Ellie," Simon asked.

"No," Alvin said, "Brittany said that she would, and I promised that I wouldn't stop her."

"So you're just going to wait for Theo to get home so you can give him the same lecture that I gave you last week," Simon said.

Alvin turned and glared at him.

"I'm just saying that this whole situation is screwed up," Simon said.

"You think I don't know that," Alvin said incredulously, "You think it doesn't kill me that I'm lying to my little brother despite the fact that he's abusing my best friend's trust. I can't help how I feel about Ellie, and I can't control the fact that Theodore's screwing Angelia behind her back. What I can do is tell Theodore that he's an idiot who doesn't know what he has, that he's the luckiest bastard in the world because he has a girlfriend that still loves him despite the fact that he treats her like shit. I'm well aware that I'm a hypocrite, that I was unfaithful to my girlfriend by messing around with her sister, but that doesn't mean that I'm wrong about this. So yeah, this situation is fucked up beyond all reason, and most of that's on me, but he's guilty of the same thing."

Simon's response was an expression of shock mixed with confusion.

"What," Alvin asked upon seeing his brothers face.

"I'm beginning to think that I don't give you enough credit," Simon said, "That's twice in one week that you've waxed philosophical and came up with something that actually makes sense."

"I don't know if that was a compliment or an insult," Alvin said, "Thanks?"

"I think it was both," Simon said, "Sorry and you're welcome."

"Like I said before, I'm not stupid; I just don't care most of the time," Alvin said.

* * *

_At the hospital…_

Brittany, Jeanette and Miss Miller were sitting in Eleanor's hospital room as the doctor went over their plans for the next few days.

"We have you scheduled for knee surgery tomorrow morning," the doctor explained, "During the procedure we'll repair your PCL and take a look at the damage to your patella. From your x-rays, it seems like it will heal on its own; I doubt we'll have to put any pins in it. After your surgery is complete, we'll put your leg in a full cast which will have to stay on for a good six weeks. You won't be able to put any pressure on your leg, so in the meantime, you'll have to use crutches. After six weeks, you're looking at about three or four more weeks of physical therapy. After that, you should be back to normal strength. If all goes well after tomorrow, we should be able to release you on Wednesday. Any questions?"

"Not right now," Eleanor said.

"Okay," the doctor said before turning to Miss Miller, "I need to speak with you about some of the clerical stuff, if you could come with me to my office."

"Of course," Miss Miller said to the doctor. She got up and followed him out of the room.

After the adults were out of earshot, Eleanor said, "So, what's going on in the outside world?"

Brittany and Jeanette shared an unnerving glance, mainly because Brittany had shared with her sister what she had witnessed in the locker room.

"What," Eleanor said, "Did something happen? Is it Alvin? I screwed up, didn't I?"

"No," Brittany said, "Well, sort of, but not really, and it has more to do with Theodore than Alvin."

Eleanor's eyes widened, assuming the worse, "Theodore found out."

"No," Jeanette said.

"Then what happened," Eleanor asked.

"Okay," Brittany said, "What I'm going to tell you is not going to be pleasant to hear, but let me finish telling you the whole story before you freak out."

"Why would I freak out," Eleanor asked.

"It's kind of a messed up situation," Jeanette explained, "And as your sisters, we know that you're not going to react well to it."

Eleanor cocked her eyebrow, "Okay?"

"So, since you rejected Alvin yesterday, he's been acting all mopey," Brittany began.

"I didn't reject him," Eleanor interrupted, "and he said he was fine."

"What did I say about freaking out," Brittany asked.

"I'm not freaking out," Eleanor said, "I'm asking a question."

"Ellie, just let her finish," Jeanette said, "I know what she's going to tell you will hurt, but you need to hear it."

"Anyway," Brittany said, "As I was saying, Alvin's been acting mopey since yesterday, so I thought that I could try to cheer him up…"

_Ten minutes later…_

"…So Alvin said that he would talk to Theodore, and promised to let me break it to you," Brittany finished, "And that's all."

"So you're telling me that my boyfriend is cheating on me with my former boss's daughter, which you came to find out when you overheard them having sex in the locker room while you yourself were having sex in the locker room with your mopey ex-boyfriend, the guy that, just yesterday, assured me he was fine when I passed on him in favor of the already existing relationship that I had with who I now know is a two-timing bastard," Ellie said, "Does that about sum it up?"

Brittany and Jeanette nodded.

"What," Ellie screamed.

"I told you that you were going to freak out," Brittany said.

"I don't know what's worse," Ellie said, "The fact that my boyfriend, who I felt guilty for cheating on, is himself cheating, or that the guy who I passed on in favor of a stable relationship, who I genuinely have feelings for, hooked up with his ex the next day. No offense Britt."

"In Alvin's defense, it was my idea," Brittany said, "I needed sex as much as he did."

Ellie shot her sister a glare.

"What," Brittany said, "He had what I needed, and believe me when I say it, he knows how to satisfy."

"So, what now," Jeanette asked while shaking her head at Brittany's statement.

"I think I have to have a conversation with my boyfriend," Ellie replied.

* * *

Theodore had just gotten home from work and was just sitting down at his desk to work on his homework. As he opened his geometry book, there was a knock on his door. He looked over to see Alvin stick his head in.

"What do you want Alvin," Theodore asked annoyed, "I'm tired, I have homework, and I want to go to bed."

"I just need to ask you something," Alvin said, "It won't take long."

Theodore sighed, "Fine. Come in."

Alvin pushed the door open and stepped inside before shutting it.

"Why did you shut the door," Theodore asked.

"Because this is going to get heavy, and I don't think either of us wants Dave to hear it," Alvin responded.

Theodore tilted his head in confusion.

"I have three questions, two of which I already know the answer to," Alvin said, "First, where were you during lunch? Second, who were you with? And finally, what the hell are you thinking?"

As the questions left Alvin's mouth, Theodore's eyes widened.

"In case you didn't guess, I know the first two," Alvin said with a scowl, "Which leaves the third."

"How…," Theodore began.

"Who told you about the locker room," Alvin asked.

"It was you," Theodore said as realization dawned, "You were in there."

Alvin gave him a look that said, "Duh."

"So what," Theodore said, "Yeah, I hooked up with Angel. What's your point?"

"You're an idiot," Alvin said bluntly.

Theodore looked at him expectantly, "Do tell."

"I case you forgot, you're currently in a relationship with Eleanor," Alvin said.

"So what, **you're** gonna give me a lecture in infidelity," Theodore said incredulously, "You, the biggest player at our school, are going to tell me that I'm wrong for being unfaithful. Isn't that a little hypocritical?"

"First of all, I never once cheated on Brittany while we were dating," Alvin said defensively, "Second, as I've said multiple times this week already, the player-with-the-ego is an act for at school; it's like you people don't know me at all."

"Wait a second," Theodore said, "'While you were dating.' Does that mean you and Brittany broke up? When and Why?"

"Yes; Friday; and reasons," Alvin said.

"Then who was with you in the locker room," Theo asked.

"Brittany," Alvin said.

"So you're lecturing me for having sex with someone who I'm not in a relationship with, while you were doing the same thing," Theo said.

"No," Alvin said, "In my situation, I'm not in a committed relationship, but you are."

"Well maybe my relationship with Angel is more fulfilling than my relationship with Ellie," Theodore said, "Why would I choose Ellie, who doesn't care about my physical needs, when Angel does, and more so."

"Maybe because Ellie is beautiful, smart, funny and an all-around better person than Angelia," Alvin said, before catching himself. After which he thought, '_Shit.'_

As the words left Alvin's mouth, realization hit Theodore, and Alvin could see it in his face. Unknown to the two of them, Simon was eavesdropping outside the door, "Oh boy."

"Why did you break up with Brittany on Friday night," Theodore asked, "At school you two were fine. What happened after school? And don't give me another vague bullshit answer."

"We realized that we had commitment issues," Alvin said as he chose his words, "You saw how she blew me off at school that afternoon."

Theodore glared into Alvin's eyes as though he was trying to find the secret Alvin was holding.

"There's more to it than that," Theodore said, "Something involving Ellie."

Alvin sighed, "Fine. You want the truth. Eleanor was here on Friday. She came home with me because she forgot her house key and couldn't get in. While she was here, she told me how she was fired, and you stood by and did nothing, which culminated in her breaking down in my arms, crying about how she was afraid of losing you. In that moment, I realized that maybe I wanted something with Eleanor that goes beyond friendship. Of course I now know why you've been so distant from her, as you've been fucking Angelia on the side. It almost absolves the guilt that I felt for kissing her that night."

The other shoe dropped. In that instant, Theodore's fist made contact with Alvin's jaw. Simon opened the door, came in and shut it as Alvin lunged at his youngest brother, his fist making contact as well. Before another punch could be thrown, Simon horse-collared Alvin and pulled him off of Theodore, while holding his arm out to stop Theo from retaliating.

"Enough," Simon shouted.

"You son of a bitch," Theodore shot at Alvin, "You could have any fucking girl in our school and you go for my girlfriend."

Alvin shot back, "Maybe I wouldn't have to if you weren't so busy fucking Angelia. Is that why you've been coming home late from work every night, a fucking happy ending to your work shift?"

Theodore moved to strike Alvin again, but Simon stopped him.

"I said that's enough," Simon shouted, "I think you both need to calm the fuck down."

Alvin glared at Theodore before turning his gaze to Simon. He then turned and walked out of the room.

"You knew didn't you," Theodore asked his bespectacled brother.

Simon nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me," Theo posed.

"Because I was stupid enough to think that Alvin could fix his own mess without resorting to violence," Simon said.

"I thought you were supposed to be the smart one," Theodore said.

"I'm not going so far as to say he's justified," Simon said, "but he's not wrong. Ellie wouldn't have had to go to him for comfort if you would have given half a shit. Another thing you may have missed during this enlightening discussion is that Brittany also knows about your transgressions, and while Alvin promised not to tell Ellie because despite everything, he's still your brother, Brittany doesn't hold that reservation. So if you receive a phone call from your girlfriend later, don't say you weren't warned."

At that Simon turned and walked out of the room, leaving Theodore there speechless. As he walked past Alvin's room, the eldest Seville sibling said, "You didn't have butt in."

"The alternative was to let my brother's beat the shit out of each other," Simon said, "Which in retrospect may have been more satisfying, but then we would have had to explain to Dave why the two of you were bruised and bloody."

Their conversation stopped when they heard Theodore's cell phone ring.

* * *

**A/N: **If you're reading this, and didn't read my author's note at the top, you will probably have no idea what I'm talking about, so go back up and read it. Anyway, some people see cursing as the antithesis of intellect, and as Simon is intelligent, he would not normally curse, but he is caught up in a tense situation, and they are teenagers, so I felt that he may curse in said situation, so he's not really OOC, he's in-character within the context. Anyway, that's my justification for why it's not OOC for Simon to curse in this chapter. As for Alvin, Theodore and Ellie: Alvin cursing should not come as a surprise; Ellie's argument is the same as for Simon's, i.e. contextualization; and as I stated in the previous chapter, for the purpose of this story, Theodore will be depicted as a douche nugget for the foreseeable future, which means that he will curse from time-to-time.

Stay awesome everybody!

Please review!


End file.
